A Poesia que Endireitou Minha Vida
by huddykoala
Summary: Seria verdade? Ela esperava que não. Não foi muito duro pela parte dele? Mas... Foi meio que burrice da parte dela. Ok, ela ainda tem esperanças, não vamos derrubala! Com uma poesia tosca e a inteligência da autora, Lily Evans vai conseguir, HÁ!


Era uma vez três garotas:Lílian, sempre a mais esperta da turma, Alice, a menina mais severa e sonhadora, e Milla, a mais meiga e compreendedora.  
Lílian era ruiva com cabelo cor de fogo, brilhantes olhos verdes e muitas sardas no rosto, Alice tinha cabelos castanho claro com olhos cor de mel e Milla era loira, cabelos da cor do sol, e com grandes olhos azuis. 

Lílian estava preocupada, seria mesmo verdade?Tiago desistira mesmo?Até Alice e Milla, suas melhores amigas confirmaram, mas para ela era impossível. . . Tiago teria mesmo desistido dela após todos esses anos?Ela sempre o rejeitara mas ele não abaixava a cabeça, ao contrário, ele a erguia e a convidava para sair outra vez.  
Uma semana depois. . .

Lily estava MESMO preocupada, até as suas amigas notaram a diferença, seus sempre tão brilhantes olhos verdes estavam agora, quase sempre cheios de lágrimas e seus cabelos cor de fogo estavam ficando opacos.Será que estava gostando de Tiago, o garoto mais galinha e metido da escola, o garoto com quem vivia a brigar e rejeitar?Ela resolveu então fazer uma poesia expressando seus sentimentos, mas não mostrou para suas amigas pois estava esperando para mostrar para alguém especial. . .  
Já fazia um mês que Tiago nem sequer olhava para a cara dela, Lily então chegou a uma séria decisão: falar com ele e mostrar a sua poesia.  
Era um sábado, ela ia falar.Só tinham 7 pessoas no salão comunal naquela noite: Lily, Alice, Milla, Remo, Pedro, Sirius e, é claro, Tiago.Eram quase meia-noite quando Remo, Pedro e Sirius resolveram ir dormir, mas Tiago preferiu ficar por algum motivo.Cinco minutos depois Alice e Milla foram também para o dormitório feminino, mas Lily tinha certeza que elas não iriam dormir, que esperavam que alguma coisa acontecesse.  
Lílian esperou 3 minutos para ver se teria algum movimento no salão, mas não ouve nada,  
ela então criou coragem, se levantou e começou meio timida:  
-Tiago?  
-Que é?-perguntou Tiago parecendo nervoso.  
-Posso falar com você?  
-Fala.  
-Caham.

Incompreendida em um mundo de trevas

Ela era uma garota comum com apenas uma diferença,Seu amor por ela não se interessa.  
Viver com aquilo era dificil,  
Nem tanto com suas amigas ao apoio á dizer: Isso, Isso!  
Ele dela ja gostou,  
Ela não deu bola, perdeu e dançou  
Agora gosta dele e vive atormentad  
Por esse amor que dela gostava  
Agora não resta outra coisa a não ser rezar,  
E com um pouco de fé esperar.

-O que foi isso?-Perguntou Tiago abobado.-A-a-apenas uma po-po-poesia que eu fiz. . .-Disse Lílian gaguejando-Por que está gaguejando?Está ótima!  
-Você acha mesmo?-Perguntou Lily corada  
-Claro!É a melhor poesia que ja vi na minha vida!  
-Então você não lê muitas poesias.  
-Bom. . . não muitas. . .  
-Bobinho!  
-Estou falando sério!  
-Sei,sei. . .  
-Lily. . . tenho que te fazer uma pergunta. . .-Diz Tiago meio sem jeito.  
-O que?  
-Lily. . . quer namorar comigo?  
-Oh,Tiago. . .  
-Apenas responda sim ou não,eu não vou ficar triste.  
-Sim,sim!Eu aceito!-Após Lily dizer isso os dois se beijaram e Lílian lembra do 3° ano,quando ele começou a chama-lá para sair,mais ela sempre recusava.Agora via o que perdera,mas por sorte do destino recuperou seu precioso e amado Tiago.  
- Tiago. . . só tem uma coisa. . .  
-O que Lily,meu amor?  
-Por que você estava me ignorando?  
-Ahhh. . . nada.-diz Tiago enquanto pisca um olho  
-Bom. . . está ficando tarde,tenho que ir deitar  
-Boa noite,meu amor  
-Boa noite.-Diz enquanto dá um rápido selinho nele.  
Os dois voltam ao seus dormitórios e Lily estava certa, suas amigas estavam lá acordadas à espera para sua amiga para dar explicações.Lílian começa a contar tudo á elas e as três começam a rir.  
-Ah!Que romântico!-diz Alice sonhadora.  
-Só uma coisa eu não entendi. . .-diz Lily  
-O que?-Pergunta Milla.  
-Por que ele fingia que havia me esquecido?  
-Ah. . . era apenas um plano dele e dos Marotos para tentar te conquistar,outra vez.Mas olha o lado bom: funcionou!  
Após ouvir isso,Lílian começa á ter um acesso de raiva e de sua cabana Hagrid ouve um grito dizendo alguma coisa como:  
-TIAGO POTTER EU TE MATO,SEU IDIOTA!

Fim


End file.
